Adieu
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Il est venu le temps de faire ses adieux pour Severus. Les souvenirs sont de mises, ainsi que les sentiments, mais il faut bien partir un jour.


_J'ai changé un peu de registre, et cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré l'aspect sinistre.  
__Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à JKR (que j'admire pour cette belle aventure et que je déteste pour avoir si peu exploité Severus dans son oeuvre xD), et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour l'écriture de mes fiction.  
Bonne lecture les amis._

**_Je dédie cette fiction à PetiteCam 3_**

* * *

**Adieu**

Severus était allongé là, incapable de bouger. La dernière fois qu'il était allé dans la cabane hurlante, c'était l'année de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Il s'était confronté à lui, puis à Remus Lupin en loup-garou. Peut-être aurait-il aimé revivre cela à cet instant, cela aurait été moins douloureux.

Il souffrait tellement, que lorsque quelqu'un c'était approché de lui, il avait pensé que le seigneur des ténèbres avait assez de bonté, ou de sympathie pour lui pour venir l'achever et abrégé sa souffrance. Il en était tout autre, il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait le mépriser à cet instant, voyant d'un coup ce qu'il avait ignoré durant si longtemps, les yeux de Lily.

Les larmes lui étaient montées, il allait rendre son dernier souffle pour honorer la mémoire de Lily, ainsi que l'amour qu'il a toujours eu pour elle. Harry avait pris les larmes remplis de ses pensées, et sous un regard que lui avait lancé Severus, comme pour dire « j'ai atteint la fin, pars en me laissant là », Harry était parti.

Severus ferma lentement les yeux, la souffrance était horrible, et ses forces partaient à très grandes vitesse. Il sentait que la mort était toute proche et pourtant, il ne regrettait rien, ou presque rien. Bien entendu, il regrettait le moment où il avait traité Lily de sang de bourbe sous la colère, ou le jour où il a rejoint les mangemorts, et ainsi rompu toute relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec Lily. Ce sont ces regrets, qui l'ont amené à combattre pour le bien. Le plus impressionnant, c'est que Voldemort n'en aura jamais rien su.

Severus sentait la mort toute proche, et il voulait partir avec une belle chose en mémoire. Il se souvint alors des seuls petits moments de bonheur qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Ils étaient fort peu nombreux, mais pour lui assez puissant, après tout, il réussissait un patronus avec eux. Ces souvenirs étaient vraiment très précieux pour lui, il s'agissait de chaque instant passé avec Lily dans son enfance, surtout avant Hogwarts.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, à cet instant, il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs dans le château, pour lui dire au revoir en quelque sorte. Il n'était pas effrayé par la mort, mais se sentait soulagé. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti toute sa vie, qui l'avait rongé durant tant d'années, qui avait fait qu'il se détestait terriblement allait se terminer. Il pleurait en pensant à Lily et ses erreurs passées, mais aussi de soulagement car tout s'arrête.

Ses yeux se fermèrent indépendamment de sa volonté, et plus aucune force ne l'habitait, il sentit que c'était la fin. Il se demanda rapidement combien de temps s'était écoulé entre l'attaque de Nagini, l'arrivée d'Harry et ce moment ou tout disparait. Il entendit au loin une voix, qu'il ne put reconnaitre dans son état « Professeur tenez bon, ne partez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez des gens vous aimes ! ». Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de sa vie, le faisant partir avec un léger sourire. Personne ne serai dire si le sourire était parce qu'il se sentait soulager de mourir, ou si c'était parce que ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait touché.

Cette même voix, remplit de larmes et de douleur souffla alors « Adieu Severus, puissiez-vous reposer enfin en paix ».

* * *

**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plus, elle est triste et c'est la première fiction triste que j'écris en fait. Alors j'aimerai vos avis, ce style me convient-il ou dois-je rester dans l'univers fleur bleu et bisounours ? lol  
Review ?**


End file.
